


whatever it takes!

by Kirbita22



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbita22/pseuds/Kirbita22
Summary: Every kid dreams of the day when they will finally go on an adventure across Alola with their new best friend- but how many are lucky enough to know three Trial Captains, and have a Z-Power Ring?!Well, Steven is just that lucky fellow- and he's determined to become the best Pokémon Trainer there ever was!A series reimagining in which everyone lives in the Pokémon universe. Starting from Steven catching his starter, all the way through beating all three Island Kahunas- and finding out just what they're planning to do with the world's light...





	whatever it takes!

It's a lovely morning at Hau'oli City; the warm sunlight and seaside breeze make it the perfect time to enjoy the rest of the day outside. As such, the Shopping District is having a slow day for the time being, with just enough business to keep things running smoothly, but enough breathing room to relax.

"Hmm..."

At the Malasada shop, a young boy seems to have been taking an uncharacteristically long time looking at the menu. This is particularly noteworthy to the employees who see him order the same thing every day- though it would also be noteworthy to just about everyone else, given there's only two items on said menu.

"Hmm!"

"You can do it, Steven." jokes the employee in charge of Big Malasadas. Her Pignite, being allowed out of its pokeball for a while since there's no other costumers in the store right now, chuckles lightly, as does the Krokorok besides it.

The Krokorok's trainer, on the other hand, seems less patient. "Oh come on, we all know what you're gonna get! Two sweet and one big malasada, all to go! Why are you wasting everyone's time, Steven?". 

He gets elbowed by his coworker for his troubles.

Steven, however, doesn't seem to have taken offense. "But... today is a special day! Today Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are gonna help me catch my very first Pokémon!" he announces to them, proudly. "It's my first step to becoming the best trainer ever, and I gotta make a good first impression! But I don't know what kind of malasadas my new partner will like..."

Sadie smiles at the kid. "Well, in my opinion, you can't go wrong with Lars' sweet malasadas. Your new buddy would have to be crazy not to love them!". Her Pokémon protests by squealing loudly; she grins and pets its head. "...or just brave-natured. Sorry, buddy."

Lars, on the other hand, seems a bit uncomfortable with the conversation heading towards his malasadas. "W-well, it's not like you can know what nature it'll be, so there's no point in risking it. And what Pokémon are you even going after, anyways?". Krokorok peeks up over the counter, more evidently curious.

Steven smiles brightly. "I have no idea!"

Krokorok goes back to sitting behind the counter, disappointed. Pignite pats its back. As for Lars and Sadie, they can't help laughing- well, Sadie at least tries to muffle it with her hands, but Lars doesn't even try. "And that's how you plan to become 'the best trainer ever'?". He snorts. "You should give that Z-Power Ring to someone who'll actually use it right, like me!"

"Hey!". He defensively holds the arm donning the Ring as far from Lars as possible. "I'll use it great, and soon!". He then looks more closely at the black bracelet adorning his wrist, the slot in the middle empty. "...I think..."

"I'm sure you will, Steven," Sadie cuts in, "Lars is just jealous."

"What! No, I'm not!"

While the two employees squabble and their Pokémon cheer them on, Steven just thinks. The Z-Power Ring is the only thing his mom left behind before passing away- he knows she died giving birth to him, and that everyone misses her a lot; but his dad and the Captains told him that if one thing was certain, it was that she had wanted him to have this Ring and use it once he was old enough to learn how.

Shortly after he turned 11, the Captains had declared that it was time- they'd get Steven a starter, and teach him all the basics of being a Pokémon trainer! Every kid dreams of the day when they will finally go on an adventure across Alola with their new best friend- but how many are lucky enough to know three Trial Captains, and have a Z-Power Ring?!

It's with this excitement buzzing around that he trots back home to Iki Town, two bags of Malasadas in his hands (his regular order to share with Dad and Amethyst in one, and one of each in the other for his starter, to be safe).

It's presumably this excitement that causes him to not notice the Rattatas running around until one jumps right at his face.

"Ahh! Ahhh!". He drops the baggies in a panick to try to fend the Dark-type off- until a ball of black and red fur cannonballs right into it, knocking it out of the way- and hurtling right into Steven's arms.

"Aww, Zorua! Did you miss me?". The little Dark-type yips happily in response, licking his face before jumping off and running right back to its trainer.

" 'sup, Steven?" Said Trainer says, waving casually. Amethyst then points at another Rattata attempting to flee and says "Okay, now Pursuit that one!"

As they run off to chase after the runaways, Steven notices Pearl and Gallade doing a synchronized dance. He steps over a couple of knocked-out Rattatas to get a closer look.

They finish their dance as a huge bunch of Rattatas close in on them! But they don't look worried at all! "Now! Use Psycho Cut!" Pearl exclaims, with a dramatic hand gesture.

"Ga-llade!". Not needing to be told twice, her partner leaps forward and hits a whole swarm of them with psychic energy swords!

Amazed, Steven barely notices the amount of Rattatas closing in on HIM now- only for a huge blast of light to sweep them all off at once, without even grazing them. He'd have been spooked usually, but he turns around and- yup, there's Lucario! His aim is so good there's nothing to worry about, and Garnet's calm commands make the frenetic high-speed battle seem like a total piece of cake!

"Woah! Where did all of these come from?" he asks, looking around at the mayhem the dark-types left behind, despite the Captain's best efforts.

"Oh, we're not entirely sure..." Pearl muses while she dances alongside her Pokémon partner again. "The Totem Pokémon might be causing it, but..."

"Uh, I'm still not seein' it!" Amethyst protests while Zorua tussles with a couple of Rattatas, having more fun terrorizing then than necessary. "And a rat that big ain't gonna be so hard to find!"

Pearl sighs. "Psycho Cut again, if you would. And yes, you're _technically_ correct." (Gallade knocks out a few more, while glancing at Lucario as if to say 'can you believe this?'. At least, that's what Steven thinks he's probably saying. He thinks he's pretty good at guessing what Pokémon think.) "In any case, they seem to be retreating already for now, so we'll get to your catching you a starter very soon, okay?"

"Aww... I mean, awesome! But I mean, aww about the Rattatas!". He picks up a fainted one with care. "They're kinda cool! And they don't seem too bad... what if they're just hungry?"

Garnet walks over to them, Lucario trotting besides her. "These ones aren't anymore." She nods in the direction of...

"Ahh! My malasadas!". He (carefully) places the Rattata back on the ground and runs towards what remains of his baggies, currently being looted by a couple of very sneaky rats. "Shoo! Shoo! Not cool! Those were for my new Pokémon buddy!". He picks them up and sighs. "Aww, now it's all ruined..." 

Amethyst plucks it off his hands. "Looks fine to us!". She then proceeds to empty the leftover crumbs and bread right into her mouth, and drops the empty bags for Zorua to eagerly lick the sugar off of. Gallade seems disgusted.

"Ew, Amethyst! You're going to get yourself sick!" Pearl reproaches. Amethyst just shrugs.

"We need to help clean this all up before we can go help Steven catch a starter." Garnet declares, after surveying the damage to the town. 

"Aw, man..." Steven kicks a rock dejectedly. "And I was so excited to learn how to be a trainer and all today..."

"Oh, Steven! You can learn all about the important basics of training and Pokémon battles before you even begin your own adventure!". Pearl, already picking up debris and handing it to Gallade to carry, exciredly drops all she's doing at the opportunity to Educate the Child. "Come with us! Let's get this all sorted out while we talk."

* * *

Standing under the shade of greenery on the steps of Mahalo Trail, Gallade moves with speed and grace to cut off a couple of leaves, leaving them to flutter in the wind.

"Pay attention to these leaves, Steven." Pearl says, following their movements with her hand. "Their dance may seem improvised, but it's being calculated in real time based on the circumstances and factors that surround it!"

As they hit the ground, Gallade twirls his elegant dance proudly. "With hard work and dedication, you can master the strategy and focus of battle, and your every move will be as seamless and graceful as the leaves dancing in the wind!". 

In perfect synchronicity, the both of them go through a series of elegant motions, while the bright pink crystal in Pearl's Z-Power Ring dazzles as the sunlight filters beneath the trees.

"...like so."

* * *

While unloading a couple of things off a Tauros to shops in Hau'oli City for recycling, Steven takes the chance to practice by picking up leaves on the ground and throwing them all around. Zorua tries to catch them in its mouth.

Amethyst just stares while munching on a malasada. "Did Pearl tell you the thing with the leaves?" 

"Yeah. I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree... I think." He honestly didn't understand much of it... or any of it.

"Listen, Steven, all that strategy and setup stuff is no fun." She eats half the whole thing in one go. "When Zorua and I gotta fight, we just do it!" 

As if to prove it, Amethyst throws the rest of the masalada at the nearest garbage can, the dark-colored crystal in her wrist shining; and Zorua, never one to be upstaged, furiously swipes at it, wrecking it up and emerging victorious with her sweet doughy prize.

"See?" she grins through a full mouth as Zorua climbs up her clothes and up to her shoulder; "didn't try at all."

(Lars isn't too happy when he comes see what all that noise was about, though.)

* * *

"So during battles you need to work really hard and not try at all, at the same time?" Steven asks Garnet later, once the town is almost looking good as new.

"Yes."

...he's not sure what he expected the answer to be, but... that wasn't exactly it...

"Or..." Lucario's eyes close. Oh! Oh, here it comes! 

"You could link your mind with the mind and energy of your partner and all other Pokémon in the universe, channeling your collective power into a single link stronger than the sum of its parts...!" Lucario's eyes open, filled with aura power. "Which results in..." 

In complete, understanding unity, without Garnet even needing to command its next move, they perform a flurry of punches that manifest as an attack of pure energy, all while Garnet's dark red crystal shines bright, reflecting the light of their attack.

"At least that's our way of doing it."

(Steven is definitely more confused than he was before asking the Captains.)

* * *

"Ready, Steven?" Garnet calls out. The four of them plus the Captain's partners are standing just in the edge of Hau'oli's outskirts- well, Route 1. 

"Remember Steven, to catch a Pokémon you need to weaken it with an attack first! Just tell us when you find one you want to catch and we'll weaken it for you!" Pearl reminds him, excited.

"Uhh, also don't miss 'cause Pokeballs are super hard to find in the grass!" Amethyst calls out. "Trust me... I've lost a bunch."

Steven looks down at the Pokéball in his hand, doubtfully. "Um, guys..."

"Yes, Steven?" 

"...what if I can't be the best Pokémon Trainer of all?" he asks, quietly.

The three of them- the six of them- glance at each other. Zorua runs to rub against Steven's legs. "Oh, Steven," Pearl says, "what would make you think that?"

"Well, fighting Pokémon battles seems super hard and complicated!". He looks at the three Trial Captains he's known all his life, and the crystals that have always shone in their Rings, and then down at his own empty one, sighing. "Maybe I'm just not ready for my own starter yet..."

For a moment, in warm glow of the evening, everything is quiet and everything is still; the slowly rustling grass and the distant sound of the waves crashing to shore make the atmosphere something Steven will remember forever.

"Boo!" Amethyst is the first to break the silence. "And I was sooo excited to kick your butt in battle already!"

"AMETHYST!" Pearl exclaims, scandalized. 

"What, I was!" she says defensively. "Buuut, if Steven's not ready yet, I guess I'mma have more time to train up Zorua!". Zorua yips in agreement.

"...really?" Steven says, hopeful. "You're not going to tell me I should just go ahead?"

"Well, I don't really know why you'd think you're not fit for a Pokémon of your own..." Pearl admits. "But we'd never make you catch something when you're not feeling confident about it!"

"Steven." Garnet kneels and places a hand on his shoulder. "There is no right or way to Pokémon battle, as long as you and your Pokémon partner are in agreement." She smiles at him. "What you choose to do with your life is for you to decide. No one can force you to move forward unless you feel prepared for it."

She stands up, and the other two Akala Island Trial Captains stand beside her, smiling as well. "When you're ready, we will all be here to support you on your Trials. And even if that time never comes, we will all still be here by your side."

"Yeah!" "Well said!". Assorted calls of agreement were also heard from Lucario, Zorua and Gallade. 

Steven blinks back tears. "You guys... Thank you!"

"Soo... do we pack up and go home now?" Amethyst asks. 

Garnet looks at Steven, smiling. "What do you say?"

"Hmm...". Steven takes a look at the grass one more time. "...maaaaybe we'll just try one time! And if it doesn't happen...". He glances into the distance, overly dramatic. "It's just not meant to beee..."

"Awright! Let's rock!" Amethyst bolts right past him towards a patch of grass. 

"Amethyst, wait, I wanna meet my new buddy first!" Steven runs after her.

In the twilight sky, with the moon and sun both gleaming overhead for one fleeting instant, Steven's adventure was just about to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters coming soon. Please leave a comment if you liked it- or if you didn't, please consider leaving constructive criticism!


End file.
